Mirror and Stone Bound Love
by AllieWeasleyxx
Summary: Tales of the Weasley Twins' adventures in their Hogwarts years and their third party. Between prank wars, jealousy, romance, and Quidditch, however will the trio get their school work done? Warning: Chapter 7 and up will bring dark themes.


**Ahaha, another Freddie/OC roleplay? I think yes!**

**This one I intend to go through the twins' first year to the Battle of Hogwarts and beyond that.**

**Battle of Hogwarts and on is going to be rather dark. **

**Hehe, this is going to be fun! :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It all had started Fred and George Weasley's first year at Hogwarts on the train ride there. All of the compartments had been filled except for one. Inside was a young girl of eleven, a first year just like them. Half of her straight, light brown hair was tied back with a black ribbon that matched her Hogwarts robes. Her dark brown eyes stared down at the wand in her lap in amazement.

"'Scuze me... Do you mind if we sit here?" Fred asked, running his hands through his bright red hair. Like his twin and the girl, he was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform robes. "We're first years. I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin, George," he stated proudly, sitting across from her.

The girls dark eyes examined them, biting her lip. "I'm Rebekah Mosely, first year as well," she told them, shaking each of their hands. When she pulled away, green slime covered her hand. "What... what'd you do to my hand?" she gasped, trying to wipe away the snot colored slime, but it wouldn't come off.

George laughed and high-fived his brother. "Relax, it's just jello stuck to your hand with the sticking charm," he told her, once his laughter had ceased. Their first prank of the day had gone splendidly, as had the magic behind it. "It's completely harmless," he assured her, as she continued to rub at the goop.

"Get it off of my hand, you prats, then leave this compartment!" Rebekah demanded, sticking her hand out towards them, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She was Muggle born and did not know any spells except for those in her books, but even those she didn't have a clue how to work them.

Fred exchanged a glance with his twin. "Well... there's a slight problem with that," he told her slowly, cautiously. He looked half tempted to run out of the room when she gave him a death glare and her eyes filled with angry tears. "We don't know exactly how to get it off you hand," he mumbled, slouching in his seat.

Shaking with anger, Rebekah stood from her seat and pointed towards the glass doors. "Get out, you filthy prats! Don't ever even think about coming near me again! If you ever step near me again, I'll hex you into next week!" she growled, looking quite serious even though she had no idea how to hex them.

Cackling, George led a very apologetic looking Fred out of the compartment. "We sure got her good!" he stated, loud enough for Rebekah to hear before she slammed the glass door shut. "I think that went rather well, don't you?" he asked his twin, grinning.

"It sure did," Fred agreed, all thoughts of apologizing disappearing. "We should try to prank her again during the school year. The way she got so angry and said the empty threats..." he trailed off and snickered. He led his brother into another compartment with a group of first years.

Back in Rebekah's compartment, she flipped through her spell books angrily. Nothing in there had the sticking charm or the counter-spell for it. How had they learned such advanced magic? One tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of making her cry. A knock sounded at the glass door and it slid open.

"Are you okay, little miss?" a red haired boy, similar to Fred and George, asked. Next to him stood a blonde haired boy and a short blonde, curly haired girl. "I'm Percy, Fred and George's brother... I see they've got you with one of their pranks," he observed, glancing down at her goopy green hand. "Oh, this is William Brown and his little sister Bethany. She's a first year and he's a second year. I'm a third year," he informed her.

"I'm okay... They did this to my hand with a sticking charm and I can't seem to find the counter-spell for it, not that I'd ever be able to do it," Rebekah explained, as William sat next to her, leaving Percy and Bethany to sit across from them. "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Rebekah Mosely," she added.

William pulled out his wand and took her green hand in his. He muttered the counter curse and the green jello began sliding off her hand and into his. "The sticking charm and counter-spell isn't learned until your second year. I've read ahead in the books..." he trailed off and shrugged, letting the jello fall into a trash bin.

"Will spends his summer memorizing the textbooks for the year. He's one of the smartest Gryffindors," Bethany piped up, smiling fondly at her older brother. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor like him," she added, obviously admiring her brother. "What House do you want to be in?" she asked curiously.

Rebekah blinked in a confused manner. She had read about the four Houses in Hogwarts, but hadn't really given it much thought. "Well, if the people in Gryffindor are this nice, I'd much like to be in that House. I honestly haven't given it too much thought. My mum and dad are... what's that word? Oh! Muggles. Yeah, they're Muggles so I haven't been exposed to magic. Except, they say that my Aunt Lisa was a witch. She sent me some book... 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'?"

"That book is like... Muggles' 'Grimm Fairy Stories', but for witches and wizards. They say that the tale of the Three Brothers is true," William stated, digging through his leather bag. He pulled out a tattered copy of the book, grinning proudly. "One of the oldest copies!" he informed her.

Percy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Only a mere fool would believe such folly. We may live in a world filled with magic, but a cloak of invisibility? A stone that can bring back the dead? A wand that could destroy anything?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "Nonsense!" he proclaimed.

"I don't think it's too impossible. If you have magic that can torture someone to no end, invade peoples most personal thoughts, or even control someone..." Rebekah trailed off and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

The four continued their conversations the whole train ride to Hogwarts and until Rebekah and Bethany had to part ways with the older boys. The two girls whispered in amazement as they boarded the boats for first years behind Fred and George.

"Lookie, George, it's our friend from the train! She seems to have gotten the jello off her hand on her own. Truth be told, Rebekah, we knew the counter-spell the whole time," Fred informed her, grinning boyishly. "You learn a lot when you have brothers older then you," he added, George also turning in his seat.

Rebekah ignored the two, her fists clenched in anger. She watched the dark water lap against the boat, wondering why their weren't any fish in the lake. That was quite unusual for any type of lake, salt water or fresh.

"You foul gits, just leave her alone!" Bethany told the twins, sticking up for her new friend. She knew the twins from her mother working at the ministry with their father. "I don't understand the point of your pranks. The people you do it too won't ever like you!" she added, glaring at the two.

George clutched his side, practically rolling around with laughter. "Little Bethie sticking up for Rebekah? I take it this means she's met-"

"Percy and Will? I bet they have talked her ears off." Fred completed his brother's sentence, exchanging a grin with him. "Our pranks are purely for our own entertainment and the-"

"Entertainment of others. Our new friend Lee Jordan here thought what we did was quite hilarious," George stated, taking his turn to finish his twin's sentence. He elbowed a boy with dread locks who turned and nodded before returning to his conversation with a pretty first year.

Huffing a frustrated sigh, Rebekah gave up ignoring the two. "Stop completing each other's sentences! That's very annoying! Plus, I thought I told you never to speak with me or I'd hex you," she stated, glaring at the two redheads in front of her. They honestly annoyed her to no end. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Fred smirked when they had finally gotten Rebekah to talk. "Well, we thought about leaving you alone, but-"

"Your threat was rather empty, so we figured you knew no spells that could do any damage to our handsome faces. Plus-"

"Your reaction to our prank was beyond hilarious. So, what we're trying to say is-"

"Watch your back." They both said the last bit at the same time, exchanging another identical grin.

That night, Gryffindor House received some interesting newcomers. The Weasley twins, Rebekah Mosely, Bethany Brown, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Elizabeth Anderson, as well as seven other first years. William and Percy had been beyond pleased to see that both Bethany and Rebekah had joined their House, immediately sitting them down with their group of friends.

Two months passed and Rebekah hadn't been bothered by the twins for the most part. Two days before the Thanksgiving holidays, Fred and George sat on either side of Rebekah, most of the other Gryffindors already in bed.

"So, Beckah, it's been quite awhile since we've talked," Fred started, his arm resting on the cushion above her shoulders. "My brilliant brother and I were wondering if you were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays or going home," he added, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

Rebekah closed her Transfiguration book, her half-written essay and her black quill marking the page. She glanced at the two boys next to her, raising an eyebrow. "Why, exactly, is that your concern? I told you to stay away from me, why would I even think about spending my holidays with you two? Even if the three of us were the only three in the castle, I'd spend it alone," she informed them.

"We were just wondering, seeing as you and dear William have gotten so close. We figured you'd be going with him and Bethany," George stated, shrugging his shoulders. "If you were, we wanted to warn you about their mother," he added, nudging her shoulder slightly.

"Mrs. Brown is quite the prim and proper mother. She despises Muggle-born witches and wizards. Her husband was a Death Eater back when You-Know-Who was at large," Fred added onto his brother's statement.

Frowning, Rebekah set her book aside. "You mean he was a follower of Vol-" she glared at the two when they shushed her because of the name. "William is nothing like his father, though," she protested, her eyebrows knitting together.

George shook his head slightly. "Naive little Rebekah... We aren't saying anything about William. If you were to go to their house, you'd be treated awfully. The names they'd call you..." he trailed off and tsked quietly.

Wincing at the thought of being called a mudblood again, Rebekah wrapped her arms around her torso. One of the Slytherin first years had hissed that at her in passing, William and Percy immediately standing up for her. "What exactly are you suggesting, then? Stay here with the two of you?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, you make it sound like being near us is terrible... We over heard Percy ask you to come home with us, we think you should. Mum and Dad would adore you, not treat you as if you were a lethal disease," Fred informed her, opening her Potions book and examining the essay.

"I'll think about it," Rebekah stated simply, snatching her book and essay from Fred. "Now, if you two don't mind, I am going to get some sleep. I hope you two haven't been fooling around all night and actually completed our essay for Professor Snape. He's our first class tomorrow," she told them, standing up and shoving her things in her bag.

The next morning, Rebekah informed Percy that she would love to join him and his family for the holidays, much to William's disappointment. She told them this over breakfast, the only time she'd see the two boys before lunch.

"Sorry, Will, perhaps you'll be able to join us at Percy's house sometime during the week?" Rebekah suggested, glancing between the two. At her own house, she'd be considered a freak, at William's house, she'd be considered dirty. If she hadn't chosen to go with Percy, she'd be stuck alone.

"We'll try, though I'm not too sure mum would like us going over there. She says the Weasleys are blood traitors, not that I believe her," Bethany mumbled, stabbing at the scrambled eggs on her plate. She was unable to meet any of their eyes, William also becoming very interested in his food.

"Dad wouldn't like it one bit," William added, his voice barely over a whisper. He was ashamed of his parents, couldn't believe his father had been a Death Eater. They were disappointed he and Bethany hadn't been put in Slytherin, but in Gryffindor.

Rebekah finished off her pumpkin juice and rested her hand on William's arm. "We all know you're nothing like them," she assured him, her voice soothing. Though she was simply an eleven year old, she acted twice her age and maturity level. That's what came with being responsible for yourself and your little brother at such a young age.

"So, Rebekah, have you decided what you're doing tomorrow?" Fred asked, squeezing himself between her and William, George on the other side. "Boy have we got a fun week planned for you, if you decide to stay at the Burrow," he mused, grinning devilishly.

George sat on the other side of her, chuckling. "What he means is a hilarious week for us, where you're the center of our attention," he informed her, patting her shoulder. "We have a couple new pranks thought up, but need someone to test them on."

"You happened to be our first pi-"

"So, last night you went though all of that just to end up telling me I'm your guinea pig for pranks? Real lovely, guys," Rebekah grumbled, standing up from the table angrily. She gathered her things and headed off to the potions classroom, Bethany chasing after her.

Bethany caught up to her friend, slightly out of breath. "The only reason you're going to Percy's is because they asked you to? Beks, you know they're complete gits, why couldn't you have stuck to the original plan," she grumbled, clutching the potions book to her chest.

Rebekah glanced at her friend, sighing. "No, that's not the only reason. I chose to go to Percy's because I don't want to be judged by your parents. We both know what they'll think of me," she replied, taking the stairs two at a time, eyes trailing on the ground. "The Slytherins whisper insults about my blood constantly, I can't have your parents doing that too."

Frowning, Bethany paused at the bottom of the stairs. "You're right, Rebekah, I'm sorry. Will and I didn't even think about that part. You're already so intelligent with the wizard ways, you're practically a pure-blood. I'm really sorry," she apologized profoundly, even giving her an apologetic look. "I guess we'll have to scratch ever hanging out over the holidays unless we meet somewhere else," she added, sighing.

Tugging her along, Rebekah led the way to Snape's classroom. They were very early to class, but she had to get away from the twins for a bit. "We could always pretend I am at least a half blood? Once I learn more about the History of Magic," she suggested, shrugging slightly.

Raising her eyebrows, Bethany leaned against the wall. "You think we could fool someone who worked as one of You-Know-Who's top Death Eaters and managed to escape imprisonment?" she asked, snickering. "No way. Only someone like Professor Dumbledore could do that," she added, shaking her head slightly.

"Alright, sneaking off to Diagon Alley it is," Rebekah replied, chuckling quietly.

The Burrow was a small, cozy house that always smelled like homemade foods. Rebekah had been there three days before Fred and George had decided to test a prank on her. At night, she shared a room with seven year old Ginny. She asked constant questions about Hogwarts and the Quidditch games.

On the third day, Rebekah woke up at six in the morning with bright pumpkin colored hair. Once she saw this in the mirror, anger coarse within her. "Fred! George! I'm going to murder you in you sleep," she growled, pushing their bedroom door open and storming in. She flipped the light on and pulled the blankets off of them. "Fix. My. Hair," she told the groggy boys.

Fred tiredly waved her away, pulling the blanket over his head. "Come back in a few hours when we're clothed and awake," he told her tiredly, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Fred Weasley, get your lazy self out of bed and fix my hair," Rebekah commanded, ripping the blankets off of him once more. This time, she held the blankets out of his reach so he was forced to sit up and look at him. "Fix my hair," she repeated, glaring at him.

"How nice of you to get into the holiday spirit," George mused before sticking his head under his pillow to block out light.

Groaning, Fred searched his nightstand for his wand. "If I fix your hair can I go back to sleep?" he grumbled, retrieving his wand finally.

Rebekah glared at him until he muttered the counter-spell and her hair returned to it's normal light brown. "All I have to say to you two is... Watch you back," she quoted them before storming out and back up to Ginny's room.

Not but two hours later did Ginny wake her and cheer about it being Thanksgiving. Rebekah brushed her teeth and pulled on some decent clothes before heading down to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you sweet girl, you don't have to help me, but if you'd like the vegetables need to be sliced up," Mrs. Weasley told her, gesturing to a pile of squash, celery, mushrooms, etc.

"I'll get right on that," Rebekah told her, tying her hair up so it wouldn't get into the food. She began to slice the vegetables by hand, instead of using magic like Mrs. Weasley was. Once finished, she washed her hands and turned to the flustered Mrs. Weasley. "Shall I was the dishes and get the table set?" she asked.

"Please do. Usually Fred and George do that, but they're still asleep... Percy, dear, go wake your brothers!" Mrs. Weasley called to her son, who was in the other room with his father.

By the time Rebekah and Mrs. Weasley had gotten Thanksgiving lunch/dinner prepared, it was well past noon. They all took their seat, Rebekah stuck between the twins and across from Percy. Mr. Weasley asked her many questions about the Muggle world, her family, and how she was liking Hogwarts.

"Told you Mum and Dad would adore you," Fred whispered in her ear when they began cleaning up plates. He had one arm on either side of her, pinning her to the sink. "Oh, and, Rebekah, orange is not your color," he teased, taking the stack of plates from her and setting them in the sink.

"Git," Rebekah muttered, pushing in each chair. She set silverware and cups in the sink and the smell of pumpkin pie and hot cocoa filled the kitchen. She felt so full she could probably burst, though the smell of Mrs. Weasley's pie made her mouth water. After everyone took their seats once more, Mrs. Weasley served the pie and Percy served the cocoa. Marshmallows were passed around the table, soon followed by the whipped cream. "Mrs. Weasley, this is all brilliant," she told her, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley patted her hand affectionately and swallowed her bite of pie. "Now, now, you helped me make over half of this," she pointed out, obviously quite fond of the younger girl.

Once everything was cleaned up and everyone was satisfied, they gathered in the living room. Mr. Weasley and George dozed off in the armchairs, Percy prodded the fire, Rebekah curled up on the couch, and Fred sprawled out on the floor beneath her. "Now aren't you satisfied you came, Beckah?" Fred asked, glancing up at her.

"Minus your prank early this morning, yes," she replied, prodding his stomach with her toe. She yawned, feeling quite drowsy after such a big meal. "Perce, you have hardly said a word all day... Something on your mind?" she asked when he settled himself on the couch.

Percy gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, examining the Daily Prophet. "You've been too occupied to notice me talking to my brothers," he pointed out, chuckling quietly. "Plus, I am naturally this quiet," he added, yawning hugely.

"Well, all I have to say is... I'm glad I came," Rebekah decided, hugging one of the couch pillows to her chest. "Even if I have to deal with Fred and George," she added, partially teasing. They weren't as bad as they had been in the beginning of the year.

"Perhaps you'll join us for the Christmas holidays then? Ginny's rather fond of you as well. Probably like having you as well, most likely thinks of you as an older sister," Fred murmured, his words thick with sleep. He pulled the other couch pillow down and rested it under his head.

"Perhaps I will," Rebekah replied, before drifting off into a turkey-induced sleep.

As well as things had gone during the Thanksgiving holidays, they all went back to normal at Hogwarts. Out of the blue, a water balloon would fall on her head, or the twins would trip over the air. Ink would explode on the twins' face, a plate of food would explode on Rebekah. Simple pranks would be pulled, none would be serious enough to get them sent to the hospital wing. December came and went, Rebekah joining the Weasleys for the holidays once more.

Year one ended pretty rocky when Fred and George caused Rebekah to stumble down four stairs and break her wrist and hit her head rather hard. Each day she was in the Hospital Wing, they visited and apologized. They brought her random gifts of candies or flowers, but she refused to talk to them. William and Bethany visited her everyday as well, Bethany bringing her class assignments. Percy only visited twice.

Rebekah passed her year-end exams with flying colors, getting perfect marks in everything, especially herbology. For Christmas, her aunt had gotten her a brand new broom that she would be able to use the next year in Quidditch. Over the summer, William promised to take she and Bethany flying. Percy insisted they could come to the Burrow and Fred and George could join them.

They went their separate ways at King's Cross Station, Rebekah still refusing to speak to Fred and George. They would all meet at the Burrow in two weeks time and Rebekah would stay for the next two weeks, so their goodbyes weren't tearful.

* * *

**Haha, a couple of pranksters, yeah? That could only mean trouble ahead. xD**

**I had to throw Percy in there, because he's always made out to be a prat. He was just... mislead and naive. **

**...though I do wish it had been him instead of dear Freddie. D:**

***sniffle* **

**ANYWHO! Please, review? :D**

**AllieWeasleyxx**


End file.
